Fifteen (lyrics)
For information about the song, see Fifteen (song). This is from her second album, ''Fearless''. Story I wrote this around the story line of my best friend from high school, Abigail. I started everything with the line "Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind" and wrote everything else from that point, almost backwards. I just decided I really wanted to tell that story about our first year of high school because I felt in my freshman year, I grew up more than any year in my life so far. Lyrics You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors It's the morning of your very first day You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while Try and stay out of everybody's way It's your freshman year and you're going to be here For the next four years in this town Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say "You know, I haven't seen you around before" Because when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you You're going to believe them And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out Well, count to ten, take it in This is life before you know who you're going to be Fifteen You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail And soon enough you're best friends Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool We'll be outta here as soon as we can And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car And you're feeling like flying And your momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends When the night ends Because when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you You're going to believe them When you're fifteen and your first kiss Makes your head spin 'round But in your life you'll do things greater than Dating the boy on the football team But I didn't know it at fifteen When all you wanted was to be wanted Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday But I realized some bigger dreams of mine And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy Who changed his mind and we both cried Because when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you You're going to believe them And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall I've found time can heal most anything And you just might find who you're supposed to be I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la Your very first day Take a deep breath girl Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors Category:Lyrics Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Love songs